


wedding bells blues

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, vector art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: “I’m off to reassure Danny that no matter what happens between now and the day after tomorrow, I have no desire to live my life without him in it.”





	wedding bells blues

**Author's Note:**

> From the fic [wedding bells blues](http://steve-bangs-danny.tumblr.com/post/169737132052/wedding-bells-blues) by steve-bangs-danny  
> 

 


End file.
